


if you say goodbye today

by apollo_writes



Series: i just hope you know [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fix It, Peter is dead, but not for long, but not yet, post snap, the snap, they will return, tony reflects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_writes/pseuds/apollo_writes
Summary: He had clung like a vice, a desperate plea to Tony- “I don’t want to go sir, please, please I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go.I’m sorry-“and he was gone.





	if you say goodbye today

There was no one left. All was quiet. Normally, the silence would be comforting, but now it was unbearable. There was no bickering from the Guardians, no wizard talking some magic nonsense, no _Peter_ happily chattering to anyone who would listen. Tony collapsed, his eyes fixating on one spot. Peter was right there. He had clung like a vice, a desperate plea to Tony- “I don’t want to go sir, please, please I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go. _I’m sorry-_“and he was gone.

Tony looked down at his hands. Stained, blackened by what remained of Peter. What remained of his kid. Tony got up and sat where Peter had formed his final words. Did he ever say ‘love you, kid’? “No,” Tony said, startling even himself. “I don’t think I ever did.” Tony loved Peter. Those times at the Compound, at the Tower. The evenings where they would work in the lab, or maybe just a movie night. They’d stay up late, late into the night (or was it day?) until they collapsed or Pepper would come in and yell at them.

“_Pepper,” _Tony thought suddenly. “What happened to Pepper? And Rhodey, and Happy, what happened? Are they still alive? Or did they go, like Peter?” Tony realized, with a sickening thought, that he never really showed how much he loved them. Rhodey had been there for Tony through all of it. He was the only one who would deal with Tony’s antics at MIT and helped him through his withdrawal. Happy, despite being so angry, had always protected Tony from most threats, and was loyal to a fault. Even when Tony had made him his personal driver, he hadn’t complained too much. And Pepper, god Pepper. She loved him, and she was perfect. She was efficient, but lenient. She handled all of the business like a pro, and she was always there for him.

His family. His dysfunctional, broken, whole family. He knew that Peter was gone. And the others, they might be gone too. The Compound would be so quiet now, quieter even more than when the Rogues had left him and shattered any resemblance of trust between them. When he went back, Tony would go to an empty place, devoid of life. Dust everywhere. Happy’s sleeping snuffles, Rhodey talking quietly with FRIDAY about Tony, Pepper working quietly and stressing about the future, Peter curled up on the couch, watching some movie with rapt interest, talking excitedly- Tony would never hear it again.

Suddenly exhausted, Tony looked at the sky. Orange. All he could see was orange. Not a beautiful soft orange, like amber or maybe an orange cream popsicle. It was harsh, a bright color that was seared into his retinas. Every time Tony closed his eyes, he could see that color. The color of Titan would never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of a 4-part series- there will be more! are you liking it so far? please tell me in the comments what you think! also, you can follow me on tumblr at @apollo--writes


End file.
